Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method for acquiring at least one or a plurality of recyclable materials from a native material quantity containing phytic acid.
Acquiring (extracting) a protein phase as a recyclable material phase from seeds with hard, breakable shells, in particular from rape fruits, is known to the prior art. In particular the method of German patent document DE 10 2011 050 905 A1 makes it possible to acquire highly pure proteins, as among other things by increasing the solubility of the proteins, bonds to pollutants consisting of, for example, cellulose, shells, and the like are evidently also loosened. Many seeds used for this purpose contain phytic acid. Among other things, phytic acid supports growth in plants, but it is not necessarily desirable in the protein phase. If the material quantity or the seed used for protein extraction contains phytic acid, then it is of value to separate this material or rather the corresponding phytic acid, possibly also as phytate, from the protein and to extract it either alone or in addition to a protein phase as a recyclable material phase.
Given this background, the problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a method for extracting a phytic product, in particular phytic acid or phytate, from a native material quantity containing phytic acid, and perhaps also for extracting additional recyclable materials such as the aforementioned protein phase.